When Choas meet Mischeif
by Dan Inverse
Summary: Nerima, home of strangeness...but what if there is someone planned out all those strangesness??? What if that someone is a Mozuka?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All stuff here does not belong to me and furthermore I only owned a minor part of the story idea as I took most of the story scene from some story here and there, please if any of you find the story is similar with others story excuse me as I meant no harm.  
  
A Ranma cross with AMG and Slayers  
  
When Chaos meets Mischief  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kumiko Tendo and a sleeping Nabiki were lying beside her husband and daughters beds as she listened to the slow, unsteady beep of her family pulse monitor. She ponders her family fates.  
  
**Damn that stupid drunk driver, of all people why it must hit my family why? **  
  
For the first time in her life Kumiko Tendo was furies she couldn't help but cursed every god that she know for not sparing her family for this ill fate. Nabiki and herself was the only lucky one that manage to escape because she went out to buy new cloths for the five years old Nabiki.  
  
"Do you want to save them?" Suddenly a voice raise behind her. **What? ** Although She was not a master like her husband but she was at least a third Dan black belt in three different styles. As for someone could snick behind her unnoticed disturb the Tendo Matriarch greatly but due to her strong discipline training she stay claim. She turned around and saw a golden blonde hair nurse that wear black nurse uniform.  
  
"Who are you Miss…"  
  
"The name is Mara, as for my question. Do you want to save them?"  
  
Without doubt she said, "Miss Mara, of coursed I want to save them! But how and what can I do? The doctor said that they would never make it by tonight." Thinking about the fate of her family she could not contain her tears anymore and cried.  
  
The blonde hair woman smile, "Now Mrs. Tendo this is your lucky day I am here to offer you a chance to save all of them…" before she finish she was grab by the Tendo Matriarch by the arm, "Really Miss Mara you can do it! Oh Please. Please save them I beg you I will do anything to save them!"  
  
"*Tsk* *Tsk* Slow down Mrs. Tendo, I can save them…not without a small price…"  
  
"Price what sort of price?" Kumiko Tendo asked confusingly.  
  
"Simple the price is the soul of one of your daughter Miss Tendo."  
  
"What? So-soul what exactly are you?" Kumiko's eyes widen in horror as she heard the statement.  
  
"I was afraid you would never ask." As a small ball of smoke went up from the woman and replace the nurse uniform with black leather pants and jacket and a black mesh tank top that hid nothing. She golden blonde hair had replace with long blond-white hair, the biggest different was her fore head now had this \/ pattern mark, and small triangles on her cheeks.  
  
"I am called Mara a Demon First Class, unlimited at your service so what is your answer I don't have all day you know."  
  
"I—I." hesitate the Tendo Matriarch.  
  
"Think this way Mrs. Tendo one life for the family!"  
  
"…I – I agree…so which child should I give out."  
  
"That's the spirit I will take…this one!" She pointed at the sleeping girl beside Kumiko.  
  
"Nabiki. Very well you may take her. Now save my family"  
  
"Relax girl I got everything under control." As she began to chant some strange language and the Tendo's family slowly enveloped with red light. All the physical wounds on the Tendo family slowly fade away.  
  
"Now Mrs. Tendo I believe this girl now belong to me." As she grab the middle Tendo girl and disappear.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------  
  
2 years later  
  
--------------  
  
Kumiko was lying on the hospital bed but this time she was laying there to wait for her death. She was lying on her bed as she pondering her poor middle daughter fate. Kumiko Tendo regrets every moment she recalled how a cold-hearted bitch she was when she scarified her child. Furthermore even the demon 'did' save her family they were never the same person anymore, after the incident her husband had became a cry baby, her eldest daughter became isolate with her surrounding that she won't notice even a atom bomb explode beside her, whereas the youngest Akane became a walking time bomb, she keep on getting angry at everything and anyone furthermore recently she was getting more and more violent as she started learning martial art.  
  
Suddenly someone enter the room. *Oh is it time for checking again! * Using her remaining strength she pushed herself up to face her check up but before she could sit up she felt a gentle hand was place on her to indicate her to rest. However she managed to have a good look on her visitor, to her surprises she found out that her visitor was a brown with a very light shed of purple on her hair woman wearing a strange looking mask that picture a facial expression of a mischief smile. The woman removes the mask and reveals the most beautiful face Kumiko ever seen before. She was a woman in her late teen but somehow Kumiko can't seem to shake the feeling that the brown hair girl somehow looks familiar. She wore an unusual, yet seems to fit her black leather cloth that enhances her beauty with an odd eyes symbol on her fore head with scare marked in union beside both of her cheek bone. Suddenly Kumiko recalled what those mark means, she struggle to stand and fight the demon.  
  
"You – you are a demon-you – you bastard demon! You had ruined my whole family." Kumiko hiss angrily.  
  
"How could you Mrs. Tendo or should I call you mom? You wound me of all people you could forget your middle daughter! " As the brown hair woman gave a playfully smile for her mother.  
  
"Nabiki?! How—What did those monsters did to you! " She felt her heart in pain as she felt harder to breath.  
  
"Well it was nothing…hmmm…let me see firstly they just sort of torture me for the first few months to break me down I believe they are trying drive me insane or something along the line but I managed. Everything turned out just fine as I managed to kill that idiot prison guard." As she smiles when she recalled the painful cried of the prison guard. "But that was not the reason I came mother dearest. Today I came here to inform you a wonderful great news!"  
  
"…" Kumiko struggling to get her oxygen mask to ease her pain.  
  
"Well guess what? I was promoted to become the youngest High class Mazoku ever exist! Aren't that a great news!" She padded her mother head and pushed away the oxygen mask enjoying the surprises look from her mother.  
  
"And my superior decide I should returned home and 'take good care' of my family as a reward to my good performance, But don't worried I won't hurt any of them I will just toyed them around that's all!" Looking at her mother the older woman slowly stopped breathing she let out a cold smile while a faint trace of tears roll down her cheek. "Strange? Why did I cry? Must be that onion stunt I pulled on Mara."  
  
******  
  
"Mrs. Tendo it is check up…what happened here?" asked the surprises nurse as she walk in and saw the lifeless Tendo Matriarch laying on the floor with a crying little brown hair girl.  
  
"What happened here little girl?" while the nurse called for the doctor!  
  
"Mommy *sob* don't want to play with me *sob* she…she…"  
  
"Now! Now! Don't cry I believe your mommy would like to play with you if she could. So what is your name?"  
  
"Nabiki. *Sob* *Sob* Nabiki Tendo."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
(Ten years later - After the failed wedding)  
  
Ranma was roof hopping though Nekomi back to Nerima. He could help but grumble how unfair life is as he recalled  
  
******  
  
Flash Back  
  
It was Akane birthday so as her fiancée Ranma was force to bring her out for a date, everything when smoothly as no fiancées glomping, no rival assault, heck there isn't even a old pervert disturb the date for Ranma standard it is consider super good day. However as they visit a Chinese handprint fortune telling shop at the new Chinese fun fair.  
  
"Dear honorable customer, what are you going to asked for?" The old Chinese fortuneteller asked.  
  
"I want…want to asked about this baka marriage, …" Akane said in a soft tone beside the old fortuneteller ear while blushing fiercely as she looked at Ranma standing there in his usual clueless state.  
  
Given a knowing nod the old man said, "I see…now young Mister customers please show me you hand." The old man raised his eye brown as he examined the young pigtail martial artist handprints; his facial went from shock to disbelieve and than he slowly calm down.  
  
"Very interesting future honorable young customer has here!"  
  
"So who is this baka future wife?" asked the youngest Tendo beside the old man ears softly like pervious time.  
  
"Oh Mister Customer has a very strange fate, according to his handprint his future wife might not even be a human!" Without noticing the fortuneteller said it out loud.  
  
"Geez! I guess this guy is pretty good…Urk!"  
  
"Ranma no baka!" With a swing from her mighty mallet Ranma was send for Low earth orbit. Than Akane turn toward the old man "Fortuneteller no baka!" she hit the old man toward a different direction without hesitations.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
********  
  
* Damn that tomboy! Why she had to hit so damn hard, it wasn't even my fault! * As the pigtail martial artist tore down the street towards his destination, leaping up onto the fence and sprinting along it for several moments before flipping off and landing about a block away from a temple. Suddenly he notices something strange in the dark alley. It was a raven hair girl with odd marking on her forehead and cheekbone been straggle by a man that wear black leather jacket and pants. But what nagging the pigtail martial artist the most is the fact that the man radiated enough power to give Saffron a good fight. But he didn't hesitate anymore and jump to rescue when he saw the raven hair girl is slowly growing weaker.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Skuld was afraid; she knew that she wasn't a warrior type goddess. Even she was a battle goddess; she still couldn't win against a demon without proper preparation. Skuld was now basically struggling to breathe. Time like this she almost wished that she focus more in her magic department. She had tried to cast a spell but had failed. The worse of all is she couldn't even call her sisters for help.  
  
"Why don't you stop picking on helpless little girl and face someone who can fight back?" a voice called out from above.  
  
The demon and Skuld could see that the voice belonged to a pigtail boy that drops down from the sky. He was a boy about her age that was wearing a red shirt and black pants. Though she was grateful for his help, she didn't want anyone especially a mortal to get hurt in this exchanged.  
  
"Leave now mortal or face the power of Bal the Third class demon," Bal exclaimed.  
  
"Great! Another one! Well anywhere I kind of get tired for every opponent I met boost about how great they are. As far as I know none prove their point." As Ranma smirk in confident.  
  
"What did you say? Are you saying I am weaker than a mere mortal like you! " Bal snarled.  
  
"Hey I guess you are smarter than you look!" Ranma taunted.  
  
Bal couldn't believe his ears. A mortal was degrading him in his finest moment of glory. Looking at Skuld, "I'll take care of you later." Casting a spell around Skuld so that she couldn't escape and block anyone to detect his present, he tossed her aside. "Now you are going to pay mortal. I'll enjoy to made you suffer though the battle." As he launch a massive fireball toward the pigtail boy  
  
"That is what Saffron said before he had been killed by me!" Ignore the demon shock expression. Ranma launch his attack with his new Ki blast that mix soul of ice and Moko Takabisha. The attack and clash against the flame blast in mid-air, and then canceled it out. The demon stared in slack-jawed amazement, and behind him, Skuld was similarly awed. Ranma regarded Bal with blue eyes of steel.  
  
"Interesting! So you are the famous Ranma Saotome that managed to kill Saffron. I see this will be an interesting match. But as a small advice don't try to compare me with that weak Half-god" Said the demon in amused as he launch forward the pigtail martial artist.  
  
"Less talk more fight!" as Ranma launch forward to face the demon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Nabiki couldn't decide where the she should be happy or angry as she walks toward her dorm when she ponders about the recent incident. The wedding had failed as she planned, but the result was a disappointment, her have hopes that this incident would push her violent maniac sister killed her 'pervert' fiancée if the fiancées didn't killed her first. But no! That goody two shoe Ranma had to forgive all the girls and manage to closer up their relationship. She than thought of the final battle against Saffron, even for low forth class half-god such as Saffron which was quite a achievement for mortal, as she remember though records that it had been at least a millennium since a mortal have kill a god and the person who slay a god is at least twice of Ranma's age not to mention the person was also a demi god to boot. Suddenly her thought was disturb as she felt a familiar feeling. She smile in delight as she decide to look investigate, since she might have a chance to relieve some pressure she felt recently.  
  
Turning a corner, she was not too surprise to see Ranma was in the middle of a large crater in the street. But she did become a bit surprise as she saw a laughing man dressed in a black leather jacket and pants. His hand smoked and Ranma was badly hurt. Reaching out her advance senses, her eye widened even more as she realized who the pigtail martial artist was against. It was a third class demon and beside the demon was — a goddess!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Well! Well! How our mighty god's slayer feel now. I must admit that for a mortal you can put up quite an entertainment for me. But I am really short of time so please send my regard to Death when you meet her!" as the Third class demon gather his dark energy to finish the pigtail martial artist.  
  
"Well I am afraid he couldn't do that for you, but I know that Death-Chan will definitely love you to visit her." a sweet seductively voice called out.  
  
"Not another — YOU!" When the demon realized who is he confronting he began to tense as he sweat heavily.  
  
"Oh my! Why Mr. I am so supreme scared of little ol' me!" replied by a beautiful brown hair with purple priestess robe getup woman. She wear an odd looking mask that that picture a facial expression of a mischief smile and holding a staff that have a blood red ruby on top.  
  
For the life of his Ranma swears that he had never seen the woman before but somehow Ranma couldn't help but felt a familiar about this woman before him. Even the woman before him was wearing a mask but somehow the way she talk and move remind him of someone which he couldn't place his finger on.  
  
"Leave now kiddo, be grateful that I let a loser like you still live." The mask woman speaks in a mocking tone yet somehow Ranma knew it was nothing more than a statement rather than a threat but his vision slowly grew hazy as he falls unconscious.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" as he was cut short when the mask woman got bored and just blast him into the portal that he summoned to leave.  
  
"Ah nothing feels better than kick your opponent ass before he leave!" she turned toward the young goddess and she tapped her finger thoughtfully against his lips, "What should I do to our little goddess here hmmm."  
  
"You will do nothing demon." A new voice interrupts. The woman simply turned around and meet two older goddess standing there readying a spell. "Ah I should have guess the famous goddess of destiny Belldandy and Urd and let me guess this little goddess here is Skuld I presume? My! Oh my! What an honor to meet all legendary goddess of destiny in the same place. This must be my lucky day." The brown hair woman said in sarcasm.  
  
"Who are you? By the signal of your energy you should be at least a first class demon, unlimited, aren't all first class been forbidden unless approve to access Milgard?" demand Urd.  
  
"Correction a high class Mazoku to be exact other than that Well, as for why I am here that…" As the goddess slowly tense up while she smile, and then waggling her finger in front of her face. "Is a secret!! My little goody two shoe." The Mazoku smirk while she was satisfied with the goddess' face fault expression, "Beside what can you do to stop me? I can clearly see that the only match for me here seal her power. I doubt that she will have enough time to unseal the power."  
  
"I don't believe that won't be a problem. I personally can make sure of that." Suddenly another female voice interrupted.  
  
"Wow! I see a Valkyrie…if my me memory served me right you are the one called Abelily a dog that always followed me around even I beat the crap out of you every time."  
  
"Shut up Mazoku! Today I shall avenge my Mistress! Prepare to die Xellos!"  
  
The brown hair woman seems to smirk at the choice of battle cried the Valkyrie used but made no commend instate she mock the battle goddess in a cheerful light tone, "I see…judging by the stuck up in your ass attitude I believe this involve certain Gold Dragon I know? Well although today must be a great day for so many goddesses to focus on a spot, and I must said I am flatter but as you see I am bit late for my 'business', I hope we will meet again. And now…" She snapped her hand and a pale of water appear on top on Ranma splashing him turning Ranma into a she and the magic of Jusenkyo heals most of his/her wound.  
  
"What…what happened?" A soaking wet Ranma-chan awakes, as she was still daze about her surrounding. Without warning the High class Mazoku removed her mask and done something to shock all those who are present include Ranma who are the Victim, as the She- Mazoku pull up Ranma-chan chin and gave her a deep passion Kiss.  
  
After a long deep passion kiss, she smirked happily as she saw the frozen look in Ranma-chan face. "That is 'My' payment for saving your butt Saotome!" with a puff of purple smoke she teleport away from the scene.  
  
To be continue…. Maybe  
  
Author notes: Like all my stories there will be no continuation if I don't get enough reviews.  
  
  
  
Mini Disclaimer:  
  
I have used some parts of Wish by short yes, a part of The Truth About Kasumi! By Gray and I get permission already! 


	2. Saotome Trap

Disclaimer:  
  
Not mine all not mine!  
  
Back to the temple  
  
Chaos two:  
  
=============  
  
Belldandy was too drain from the constant spell casting as she had already fallen asleep, while Skuld energy was spend too since she couldn't get much mana from the low quality ice cream that Keichi could afford. The only standing was Urd and Abelily who managed to get decent sake and Chocolates much to poor Keichi expends.  
  
"How could this be possible? That - that Namagomi must have really done something to this poor mortal" yelled the green hair Valkyrie who goes by the name Abelily as she basically pulling her hair due to the fact she had tried every spell in the book to detect any trace of cursed and dark energy that Namagomi might taint the mortal, but for three hours none stop she still could find any cursed of dark energy other than the Jusenkyo cursed that the boy have quite some time ago.  
  
"Err… Abelily-san I think all that Mazuka had done was kissing the mortal." Urd said in a rather tired voice, it is really start getting to her nerve for the Valkyrie stubbornness.  
  
"NEVER! I will never believe that Namagomi that cause Filia-sama a heart attack would do such simple thing as kissing a mortal!"  
  
"But Abelily-san, we…" Before Urd could finished the phone rings, looking at the still floating around Keichi with the silly grin after receiving Belldandy infamous smile, the sleeping Belldandy and Skuld, and the frustrated Abelily yelling her Namagomi chant. Urd let out a sighed as she stand up float toward the phone.  
  
**  
  
Ranma was having a bad time; his body feel like shit and worst of all he had the weirdest dream he had ever since Kuno's incident (1). *Yeah right! Some drop dead gorgeous girl kisses you? I guess the old freak must been rubbing on me too much. *  
  
Ranma groaned once before the pigtail martial artist slowly open his eyes. He tried to sit up but felt a hand help him up. He scanned around and saw a group of beautiful woman sitting opposite of him.  
  
"Uhh, hi I am Ranma Saotome!" Ranma said, grateful to these people who took care of him but slightly nervous since he never had any luck around beautiful girls. He couldn't help but wonder when would his so call fiancées made their way here and hurt these kind people.  
  
"Saotome-san I am afraid that isn't a dream!" answered by a pleasant voice that oddly similar to Kasumi yet different in a way Ranma couldn't place his finger on.  
  
"Huh! How do you know?" startled Ranma but he managed to gather himself. "Who are you?"  
  
"Well my name is Belldandy Goddess of present, a First Class, First Category, Limited license goddess. Here is my elder sister…" as she pointed at a platinum hair woman with tanned skin.  
  
"Urd, Goddess of past, a Second Class, Second Category, Limited, and here is my youngest sister…" then she pointed the raven hair girl who looks not more then 13years old,  
  
"Skuld, Goddess of Future, a Second Class, Second Cetegory, Unlimited. And lastly…" as she pointed at a green hair woman who wears an ancient armor that was standing outside, yelling something about fruitcake Namagomi with a few more sentence Ranma couldn't understand but presume it isn't a nice word since it causes Belldandy sweat drop a bit.  
  
"That is Abelily, a First Class Valkyrie, Zero Category, Unlimited."  
  
Ranma blinked and then said, "Well that would explain why you people aura is so attuned with the nature." This reply had impress the goddesses since they did not expected a mortal so young to be able to see Aura's, however they keep their mouth shut as Ranma speaks again, "I guess I should thank you for helping me out of that mess. Say, which one of you guys beat that demon?"  
  
The three women plus a young girl sweat drop a bit as the one with white hair asked in a curious tone, "You don't remember what happened after the demon knock you out?"  
  
"Err…No I only remember hazily that there was that there is this brown hair chick appears and…" AS Ranma recalled the Kiss he couldn't help but blush as red as a tomato.  
  
"I KNEW IT THAT MAZUKO HAD BRAINWASH THIS POOR MORTAL! *Bonk * Ouch!"  
  
"Abelity-san, if you don't shut up I will use this mallet to hit you!" Threaten by Urd while she holds a rather impressive mallet that Akane would kill to get one in her mallet-sama collections.  
  
"But Urd you already hit me!" complain the green hair woman.  
  
"So I did, well in that case I will hit you again with this mallet if you jump into conclusion again."  
  
Ranma form a rather large sweat droplet as he decided for his good heart he should not stay close to any large mallet. "Ha, ha I guess I should get going now since it is really getting late now."  
  
"Saotome-san please sit down first, we have something to tell you."  
  
Noticing the seriousness from the goddess of present tone, Ranma sat down, "Ok, but if you people are another fiancée my good for nothing father promised I think you should start lining up since there are a lot in front of you.."  
  
The goddesses sweat drop a bit and mentally note that they really need to check up this mortal profile when they get back to Heaven. "For your information Saotome-san we are not your fiancée or anything near that, so please calm down, good now you see after your brave action Kami-sama feels that you deserved a wish for saving Skuld life. So now Skuld is honor bound to grant you a wish."  
  
"A – a wish! You mean I can ask anything that type?" Asked Ranma again to reconfirm since he don't believe he would get so lucky after all these time.  
  
"Yes, but I must warned you that you should choice carefully Saotome-san since there is only one wish."  
  
But than he frown as he recalled how all the 'wish' incident he get as he stand up and bow politely, "I am happy I get such gift but I guess it is useless since as far as it involved wish granting thingy, I always get screw up situation so I don't think I would need that wish."  
  
"Saotome-san, I think you don't understand, if I am not mistaken all those wish you get from is demonic creation but this is a wish granted by Kami- sama, so you don't have to worry any side effect. After all Kami-sama always wants his children received happiness so I can assure you this wish won't go wrong like those previous experience you have."  
  
**  
  
Up in a place where a place which human address as Heaven, was like most mortal thinks full of light and blah blah blah stuff, to put it simple it was sort of like a modern earth in those science fiction story but with some additional things like flying dragon and phoenix around. However like all things in society, it was run by a person which normally been address as Kami-sama or Ceiphied by ancient language sneeze.  
  
"Catching a cold Ceiphied-sama?" Asked his current companion Zelas Metallium subordinates of his counterpart Shabranigdu's.  
  
"No, I believe someone is talking about me."  
  
"So Zelas how do you think of my latest project?"  
  
"Ceiphied-sama, I think there is some minor flaw in it…"  
  
"Please voice out you opinion Zelas, and don't call me Ceiphied! Call me Gourry! All my friends call me that!"  
  
"As you wish Gourry-sama! The flaw is how could you get Ranma to voice out the wished YOU want?"  
  
"Simple! Watch and observed!" as the lord of light chant a simple spell to call forward one of his screen which was currently showing Ranma and the Norses."  
  
**  
  
*I guess I could believe a goddess… *  
  
  
  
"I wish that I could know the cure toward my cursed."  
  
Skuld floated up into the air, the marks on her forehead shining brighter and brighter. However unknown to them a bug suddenly jump out and cut the transaction short. Judging by the surprises and worried look Ranma only have one word in his mind, "SHIT"  
  
"Wish granted."  
  
**  
  
Up in Heaven Kami-sama smirk toward Zelas, "See I told cha!"  
  
"Don't you think that even with the bug we can't related the wish with the one we want!"  
  
"Well, as the matter of fact yes but..." As Kami-sama add and minus a few words from Ranma's wish, making the wish sound like this. [I wish I could know the reason of my life is so Chaos?]  
  
"But Kami-sama, aren't this called words manipulation?"  
  
"Where did you get such idea? It is just some Bugs causing error during the wish transaction." Kami-sama just smiled innocently. "Shall we continue?"  
  
Zelas smile as she make a mental note that she will asked 'her' why did 'she' made Shabranigdo her immediate boss and not this man. "Lets!"  
  
**  
  
"Wish granted." stated Skuld.  
  
Immediately a flash of white washed over the room. Ranma's clothes disintegrated and swirls of misty white luminance gathered around his body. They slowly coalesced, resolved into a tunic, a fingerless glove (Like those cool motorcyclist glove I see), a sword behind his back and a cape that made him looks like a hero. Oddly the whole design of his cloths was compose by gold and black color.  
  
Than a faint voice was heard though the room, ["File downloaded!"]  
  
As the light faded away, and Ranma slowly opened his eyes and check himself, his expression turns from shock to extreme anger than back to a calm mood. He turned toward the worried looking goddesses and smile sweetly, "Excuse me for a sec will cha'?"  
  
Having no other choice the goddesses nod.  
  
Ranma draw a deep breath as he yelled toward the sky. "Father when I get my hands on you! You will be sorry that you ever give birth to me!"  
  
**  
  
Back to heaven  
  
**  
  
"Gourry-sama I guess you forgets to include the temper 'she' inherited from 'her' mother."  
  
"It's HIM! HIM from now on! By the way, Zelas do you think I can stay at Wolf Pack Island for a millennium or so?" asked an obvious nervous Kami- sama as he silently cursed L-sama on why letting his child inherited his wife temper.  
  
"Weeeell…NO!"  
  
Kami-sama does a really hard face faulted as he asked, "Why?"  
  
"Simple, because my immediate boss who is now behind you, will destroy my entire island if you stay there!"  
  
"Huh!?!?" Kami-sama slowly turned his head and face to face the person he fear and love the same time Lina Inverse Gabriev or rather Shabranigdo the goddess of destruction.  
  
"Li-Lina-chan! Hahaha how nice you drop by?" as the god of light a.k.a self- proclaimed god of mischief feel slightly uncomfortable at the sight of how his wife looking at him with the Laguna Blade on her hand.  
  
"Care to explain Husband dearest!" Lina speak sweetly causing Kami-sama to shaken more.  
  
"Err…this is…" as Kami-sama swallow hard and silently look for his escape route, *I wonder Luna's restaurant need another new worker? *  
  
During that day piecing screamed of pain can heard all over heaven.  
  
**  
  
Namagomi – If I am not mistaken it mean 'Raw trash'  
  
Special Note:  
  
Don't understand read the manga chapter one where Ranma dreams after Kuno propose to Ranma-chan  
  
As usual I don't have pre-reader for this story.  
  
I know everyone is OCC and Shabby is been cut to seven piece of more but hey this is my fic and I said SHE is SHE is the one!  
  
Furthermore I need to thank all those reviews and point out my errors.  
  
I change the Mazoku to Mozuka. Thanks for that tip. 


	3. The Game Began

Disclaimer:  
  
Not mine all not mine!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A heavily bruise Kami-sama was laying within his private quarter with his second wife Sylphiel, who is currently applying healing spell on him.  
  
"Sylphiel, do you know I began to regret this whole mess."  
  
"Really Gourry dearest, you aren't going to persuade Ran from performing her promised with him don't you?"  
  
"No, actually I mean that I regret why didn't I put more restriction on her profile, I think that must be the reason Lina found out all my dirty projects!"  
  
The next thing Kami-sama knows, he was throw out from the room with a sign over his head saying 'I am an asshole please kick my ass. Sign Sylphiel Nels Lahda Gabriev the Goddess of Peace and Love'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wolf pack Island  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zelas Metallium found it rather amusing as her general priestess aka daughter look really sick and was about to vomit.  
  
"Xellos-chan what happen to you?" asked Zelas as she snickers without sympathy.  
  
"Well Zelas-sama lets say a lot of happy singer around my house."  
  
"Happy singer? Your eldest sister has another karaoke section again?"  
  
"Yes, you are correct as usual." Xellos say with sincere than her look turn a bit serious, "Zelas-sama I presume you don't call me here to discuss about my condition?"  
  
Zelas smirk as she wonders how much her general priestess could take in her new assignment. "Why yes Xelly-chan, and to reward you I decide to tell you straight out what is your new assignment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dan Inverse present  
  
When Chaos meet Mischief  
  
Chaos three: The game had begun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ranma Saotome was afraid, even with his newly regain chaos power he was still deadly afraid. He was so afraid that he didn't even notice that he was dragging Mousse who taught Shampoo who had finally accepted his love along the road. When he noticed it without any doubt he pound the duck boy down and decide to walk a bit longer. Like program the next thing Ranma know was Ryouga appear with his usual battle cry.  
  
"Ranma Saotome prepared to die . . . Err . . . aren't you suppose to prepare yourself to fight back?"  
  
"Whatever, since I am going to die anywhere."  
  
"D-die? What happen to you?" Now as Ryouga notice it, he notice that the pigtail martial artist who normally confident and healthy was now pale and worried. The heavy bag under his eyes does do a great job on emphasizing the pigtail martial artist point.  
  
"Well, it all began last week."  
  
Flash back  
  
After years of not using his power he feel a bit rusty so instate of running straight up to heaven and kill that damn fruitcake who he call father, he used a bit of mana and fly himself back to the Tendo Dojo. However due to lack of practice his suddenly lose his coordinate just when he was about to land at the roof and fall straight into certain mercenary room, creating an extremely awkward position. As usual the youngest Tendo girl jump to her pervert rant and pull out her Mr. Mallet and decide to pound the pigtail pervert.  
  
Ranma felt a sense of dread however couldn't do anything to stop it as he prepares himself to brace for his punishment. But oddly the impact did not arrive as Ranma slowly reopen his eyes to see what had happen to that damn mallet, to his surprise Nabiki push him away just in a nick of time and received the wrath of Mr. Mallet herself.  
  
End flash back  
  
"What? That mercenary save you?" Ryouga was surprise.  
  
"But that was not all."  
  
**  
  
Flash back again  
  
Ranma went for his routine job each morning, which is pound whoever dares buy his girl side photo from Nabiki and confiscate as many as he can lay his hand on.  
  
"What you mean you doesn't have any photo?" Ranma asked in confused.  
  
"Well, Nabiki had declare she will not sell anymore of the pigtail girl photo just this morning." Hiroshi reply with serene  
  
End Flash Back  
  
**  
  
"That was unbelievable, Nabiki actually give up a chance to make profit?"  
  
"Yeah and the worse of it Nabiki actually stop blackmailing me!" At this point Ranma basically yell while ignoring the numerous stare from people all around.  
  
"Hmm…maybe she is trying to be friendly?" Ryouga try to say the positively point of view.  
  
"Are you talking about the same Ice Bitch of Furiken High Nabiki Tendo?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"You know Ranma I once travel to Italy and I heard before there is a killer who will sent his target gifts to mask his killing intention."  
  
More pause.  
  
And pause.  
  
Finally Ryouga made the wisest decision ever he decide to get lose, but. "Damn you Saotome why are you holding my leg?"  
  
"P-chan err…no Ryouga-kun please take me and get lost? I don't want to die so young."  
  
"What you mean you don't want to die, I don't want to die too you know and if this involve Nabiki I don't want to involve myself in this mess."  
  
"But ain't we rivals? Shouldn't cha be the one who kill me?"  
  
"Well, I think Nabiki's wrath is a more fitting hell for you so will you let go of me and let me get lost."  
  
"I am not letting go even my life depended on it so Hibiki we are into this together."  
  
"Damn you Saotome, Let – Go – Of – ME!"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Xellos hate assignments that she must protect something it was always boring and dull. To ensure Ranma Saotome does not come to any harm since there are rumors L-sama rivals had set their eyes on Saotome for unknown reason. However even in such dull mission, Saotome seems to be able to entertain her, she never know that being nice to people could received such effect. If she know that years ago, she would had done so and don't need to wait for so long just to regain back her past reincarnation level of power. Suddenly she sense a strange energy pattern getting closer to Ranma in an unusual speed, without hesitate she went into action.  
  
**  
  
Ranma suddenly sense a huge amount of order energy signal approaching his way in an insane speed, immediately he grab Ryouga and leap into safety. Just as he predicted the place they stand was crush and revealing a pale looking guy, the fellow was about six feet seven, it look like a gaijin however the round marking that looks like a black hole on his forehead and the inhuman sharp fang indicate otherwise. He wears leather suits along with a large sword that looks like a copy version of cloud in FF7.  
  
"Who are you?" Ranma asked as he throws Ryouga casually toward the dustbin nearby while at the same time change into his battle mode. His usual red Chinese silk cloths dissolve and change into skintight jump suits. His trusty blade the Nova appears on behind his back as liquid like thing slowly covers him up. It hardens when it cover his chest, hands, legs and head.  
  
The pale looking guy blinks and asked. "Ran I presume?"  
  
"I repeat who are you?" Ranma began to grow inpatient as he went into a standard anything goes stance, readying himself to pound that idiot who dares to attack him.  
  
"Very well, if you insist, I am Nexus the Avatar of Order, and I am here to kill you just incase you wonder."  
  
"You came to kill me?" Ranma asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Err... yeah." The Order Avatar was confused as the casual tone the Chaos Avatar used.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Get in line. Lots of people want to kill me. They always come in order."  
  
"Er… and so when should I kill you?" Although he want to kill the chaos avatar right now but he was the avatar of Order so he must set example for being in order since Chaos decide to put it that way.  
  
"Well, you can always start by let see . . ." Ranma pull out a small notebook out of nowhere and began to flip it though with his Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken speed. "Yup, you can start coming to kill me right after November the 16th 9002." Say Ranma as he beam with pride.  
  
"Err…Ok!" Nexus turn and teleport back to his home base to wait for his turn.  
  
Just as soon as Ranma could not feel his present anymore he swipe away the sweat on his forehead, it was not like he will lose to that dope if he is in full power but right now he isn't so it is better to play safe than sorry. However he couldn't help but smirk, "What an idiot."  
  
"I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING FISHY!" Nexus appear suddenly.  
  
"Well, so much for getting myself ready. Come and get me you idiot!" The next thing Ranma know is his face was plaster down the road. *Ok, so it is really a bad idea to fight him without my full power. *  
  
But before he could get back to his feet, he was lift up by his cloths and another set of powerful punch was execute, Ranma could felt the strong punch who exceed anything he face before in this lifetime landed on his face sending him flying again toward another wall, heck compare to this guy Saffron fireball looks like bugs bite, at the same time Ranma couldn't help but wonder if it is his luck or what had happen to those weaker opponent he normally bully…err fight against, all in vacation? However despite constant beat up by his opponent, Ranma was impressed for this opponent unlike others, he don't taunt and fight all out not caring where the his enemy is weaken or not as he held a firm believe on seeing his opponent die before he stop.  
  
Looking at the third punch, Ranma felt a bit embarrass, after all those hellish battle the great Ranma Saotome was beaten by a better fighter with merely Three fucking punch?! He close his eyes and hope that the pain will end quickly but the impact did not land, he open one of eyes carefully and astonish by the fact the same beautiful woman who stole his kiss last month was standing in front of him with a cocky smile plaster on her face. Somehow that all familiar smile annoyed Ranma a bit as he get this funny feeling he seen before that smile somewhere during his life as a mortal before his awakening.  
  
"Well, looks like this time I managed to play hero saving the damsel this time, Saotome."  
  
"Who are you?" Nexus asked  
  
"Why that . . . is a secret!" As usual the order avatar face fault, as Xellos snicker in amused since she don't understand why so many sucker fall for that phrase. She chip cheerfully, "But you can call me the mysterious priestess if you really need a name!"  
  
"Hmm, I see you are that fruitcake priestess my mistress had warn me about, Xellos Metallium I presume?"  
  
To say Xellos was surprise was an understatement, since she never knew anyone still remembers her after all those years of absent. However she keep herself in her usual fruitcake smile. "Why, I must say I am impress, that memories of yours must have earn you a lot of girlfriends."  
  
"No, but it did help me to avoid a lot of unnecessary underestimate." The order avatar unshielded his blade indicating his seriousness and expectation from Xellos unlike Ranma since Xellos is in her full power where as Ranma aren't.  
  
Xellos too decide to put away her fruitcake look as she draw out her staff and ready it in front of her. She smirk, "Shall we dance?"  
  
"Lets."  
  
And that is how the game had begun, a game between L-sama and Thanos the Lord of Static, where L-sama avatar Life as the prize.  
  
TBC  
  
Author notes:  
  
Hey, I finished this. Although this chapter is a bit dull, I hope you will enjoy it since the plot and story is going to change drastically. 


	4. Moving plots

Disclaimer: Not mine all not mine!  
  
Chaos four: Moving plots =========  
  
Ceiphied was fuming, which he rarely does since the last Great War. Or rather he should said since his wife will do all the anger for him. He yells at the mother of all, the creator of the world. "Mother! What is the meaning of this!!"  
  
The blonde hair creator just merely stares at the God of Creation with her emotionless mask.  
  
Pause.  
  
And Pause.  
  
Finally Ceiphied get annoyed as he snatch the mask off from his mother childish face and asked, "WHY???"  
  
The childish looking goddess just smile sadly, "What did you expect the people for being my avatar?" She turns around as she summons a screen, "The pact is always there since the beginning of time, and an avatar will be selected randomly by me to confront order avatar." She paused for a moment before her eyes began to turn cold as she glared at her son.  
  
Ceiphied unconsciously step back a bit as he felt the massive anger directed from his mother to him. Being with two very aggressive wives, Ceiphied instinct immediately kick in as he turn into a cute dragon and hold up a small wooden sign, (I am a cute dragon don't hurt me)  
  
"Don't bother to play dumb this time, I have know that all this problem are caused by your damn intervention. No thanks to you my avatar is as weak as a baby and you dare complaining?" Finished the child like goddess as she wave the dragon god out from her room.  
  
*********  
  
"Ryouga pass me the Pizza please. No pig-head that is the garlic bread! I want the pizza!"  
  
Twitch  
  
"Hey! That is my soda you are drinking. Fine you can have it but remember to pay me back!"  
  
Bigger twitch  
  
"Man, I want my tomato paste sweet but soft like the type of woman I like! Not like this, waited till I get my hands on that Pizza man I sure hell make him pay for this."  
  
Snap!  
  
Using a high kick, Xellos kick the order avatar to high sky effectively end the duel for now. As she turn and glare at the pigtail boy whom she is suppose to kill.. err protect, to her surprised he was no longer there. Than the next thing she knew, she was swept off from her leg. It happened so fast she forgotten that she could actually fly and fall backwards.  
  
She closed her eyes, expecting a painful crash. What she wasn't expecting was to stop suddenly, almost horizontal over the ground. Looking up to see what had stopped her, Xellos almost stopped breathing not that she need to do so but still the sight was had really impress her in somewhere.  
  
There was Ranma stood above her, one hand on her shoulder, the other on her lower back, holding her up with his strong arm. He put up a boyish grin, which causes her heart somehow beat faster. Looking at his face, Xellos finally had to admit that the pigtail boy is more handsome than she could give credit to. The blue gray eyes that she noticed always cheerful, now held an odd determination, which causes a spiral of reaction in her emotion, never once she felt so lost. Hell this kind of emotion was not supposed to be there at the first place!! Secretly she wonder if the pigtail boy had place upon her some odd spell to causes such reaction from her.The priestess find it harder to think straight when the grin that he was wearing moment ago vanished, in it's place a serious and frightening sincere look as he stared straight into her eyes. When he spoke, she almost faint due to sheer excitement or rather embarrassment.  
  
"You stolen my kiss," he said in a soft, sensual voice she never could managed to imagine him able to, hell she never hear him using such tone with any of the fiancée either before "And I hate unpaid debt." Slowly he reached up his face. However before Ranma could finish the task the priestess managed to snapped out from Ranma's charm as she teleport away. Before she vanished away from Ranma's view, the pigtail boy could swear he saw hints of emotion scatter across the brown hair girl face.  
  
*Hmm.I guess I am right about her all along.the fear she radiated just now.why is she able to? I taught Mazoku is not supposed to have emotion...*  
  
**  
  
"Mistress, you summon me?" Said Xellos in her usual casual tone as she approach her mistress chamber.  
  
"Ah yes, I presume you success in your mission?"  
  
"Yes, is there anything else you summon me here?"  
  
"Well, you know I don't like to intrude into your life but somehow just now I sense a large amount of disturb emotion from our link and I wonder what happen to my favorite servant."  
  
"I-" the brown hair girl speak hesitate as she briefly wonder if she should tell her mistress something strange is going on ion her system.  
  
"Go one speak up for yourself my child!"  
  
"Mistress, I wish you will not insist me to explain that." Conclude Xellos as she pray her mistress doesn't resort to order her to describe, since she is still quite vague what is happening to her.  
  
"I see.very well than you may go back and resume your mission. I have no further question." Said Zelas as she let the subject drop since it wasn't a real big problem after all.  
  
"As you wish mistress." The brown hair priestess said with a bow before she teleport back to her original hideout.  
  
As she sense her servant had left the room, a fairly handsome looking man stepped out from his hiding spot. The man was fairly short compare to the normal gaijin, as he was able only the high of some above average Japanese man. He had pageboy cut hairstyle and was dress in casual mortal shirt while equip with quiver arrow and bow.  
  
The man walk before Zelas as he put out a hand, "Now pay up!"  
  
"Tsk! Tsk! Here are the things you want." As the beast master snapped her finger and an album appear before him. The man smile dreamily as he took the album and bow slightly to Zelas before he disappears into the sunray.  
  
"Bribe Cupid with his mother's picture? That is a new low for you Zelas." Said by the purple hair woman who walks out from behind Zelas throne. The purple hair woman was quite beautiful which wasn't a surprise consider the fact L-sama did have a strange set of habit to craft her first generation children to look charming. She was fairly tall, as she could almost on par with the blonde Mazoku lord. Oddly unlike other goddess, instate of wearing the uniform like dress, which goddess mostly favor, she wore a rather plain looking waitress uniform along with a small nametag.  
  
The beast master merely smirk as she replied, "I am only doing a favor for your brother in law."  
  
"By setting up your fruitcake priestess with my fruitcake nephew?" Said the purple hair woman as she tries to help herself with a cup of wine from Zelas slash.  
  
Zelas groan in displeasure when the purple hair woman touch her 'babies', she stood up from her throne and snatch the cup from her friend and hug it protectively within her blossom. "Yeah, but don't you think it is not a bad combination? Furthermore you must admit this is the most interesting event since the last war. Am I right old friend?"  
  
"I am afraid I must agree with you on that particular point, by the way Zelas, would you mind if I am going to add some spice into this game."  
  
"Oh please do, after all Kami-sama personally told me that it is free for all Class Alpha to participate in this, good luck then."  
  
"Why thanks for the tip Zelas-chan." Was the last word before the purple hair woman teleport away, Zelas smile as decide to reward herself with another cup of wine. As she drinks, she suddenly noticed something funny about her wine! Angrily she spit out the liquid from her mouth and smash the bottle into the floor  
  
Looking up the sky she screamed in anger, "Damn you Luna Inverse!!"  
  
For the rest of the day, the fishermen that went fishing swear that they heard a ghostly echo of laughing for a period of time.  
  
**  
  
A room filled with fluffy and cute things the pale looking avatar of order Nexus was kneeling. Due to the light, her feature was shadowed. However though the outline of the shadowed figure, one can safely assume it was a woman. The woman speaks in a somewhat cute tone, "Nexus. You fail."  
  
"Yes, my lady. Please permit me to redeem my honor by granting me death."  
  
"Death? What can I do with your rotten corpse?"  
  
"My Lady."  
  
"Silence!" Seeing the pale man cease talking, the shadowed woman continue, "I know you feel you fail, but I think this is partly my fault as I forget to incorporate the possibility of avatar of chaos to acquire an ally this time. However even then you did lose a duel, and I presume you would at least want some sort of punishment for your failure isn't it?" Somehow something within Nexus telling him that he would rather choose death than taking what the woman before him come out with. However being a loyal not to mention foolish follower, he decide to take the punishment.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." The woman eyes unnaturally seems to glow in excite even in the dark shade she is positioning herself in.  
  
**  
  
*TBC*  
  
Author Notes: I know it had been quite some times since I continue this story but you must understand I have slowly come to what many author has face, author block! It pains me to said that I am loosing my edge on how to continue this piece of work but still I have try my best.so please review.now where is my red moon when I want it. 


End file.
